1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery differs from a primary battery in that it can be repeatedly charged and discharged, while the latter makes only the irreversible conversion of chemical to electrical energy. The low-capacity rechargeable battery is used as the power supply for small electronic devices, such as cellular phones, notebook computers, and camcorders, while the high-capacity rechargeable battery is used as the power supply for driving motors in hybrid vehicles and the like.
A high-power rechargeable battery using a non-aqueous electrolyte with a high energy density has been recently developed. For example, the high-power rechargeable battery is constructed with a plurality of rechargeable cells coupled to each other in series such that it can be used as the power supply for driving motors in electric vehicles requiring high power. The rechargeable battery may, for instance, have a cylindrical shape or a prismatic shape.
An electrode assembly of the rechargeable battery may be received in a case formed in the shape of a cylinder or a prism such that the electrode assembly can be prevented from being damaged due to foreign materials. However, when a conductive foreign material (e.g., a conductive nail) penetrates the case and the electrode assembly, a negative electrode and a positive electrode that form the electrode assembly may be short-circuited.
In addition, when the rechargeable battery has a structure including a case formed of a conductive material and a terminal electrically connected to the case, a short-circuit may occur between the negative electrode and the positive electrode due to the conductive foreign material penetrating the electrode assembly through the case. As a result, a current path may be formed between the conductive foreign material, the case, and the terminal.
Accordingly, when a current discharged to the outside of the case through the terminal of the electrode assembly returns to the conductive foreign material penetrating the electrode assembly in the case, an excessive amount of current flows to the conductive foreign material such that heat or arcing generated in the conductive foreign material may cause damage to the electrode assembly or battery environment.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.